


our lives together

by jackgyeoms



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyeoms/pseuds/jackgyeoms
Summary: Mick tries to be quiet when he gets home. He always tries. He wouldn’t have before – but then he’d agreed to move in with Haircut and the Priestess, and things were different now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for atomwaveweek + polyships
> 
> unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own

 

Mick tries to be quiet when he gets home. He always tries. He wouldn’t have before – but then he’d agreed to move in with Haircut and the Priestess, and things were different now. He had a working shower for one – the one at his last apartment had been broken seemingly before he’d even moved in, the safe houses were even worse and the Waverider didn’t so much have showers as cleansing facilities. (He’d never liked the blast of air that would shoot between his legs when he stood in that fucking thing). Another being that his bed wasn’t just a mattress, and it wasn’t just him that used it.

He thought that might be the weird part. Mick had never thought himself to be the relationship type. He’d had family and they burned. He had Len, and he’d gotten himself blown up. He had Lisa, and whilst he watched her like she was his own sister, the absence of Len is so obvious between them that even now it still hurts. And romantically, he’d had anyone for more than one night, and if they did manage to survive to another night, it wasn’t exactly _healthy_.

(That’s how Ray had put it once, very delicately as if all that rich bastard upbringing didn’t allow himself to be rude.)

He’s done better well so far he thinks, despite it all. He’d convinced himself that he hated them beforehand – too good busybodies who smiled too widely and had skin too soft. He still thought that sometimes, but the harshness had gone and left only this weird weight in his chest. Kendra had teased and called it love. He’d never said it, but with them, they didn’t seem to need him to.

He takes his boots off at the foot of the stairs and takes the steps carefully. The fourth one creaks, and that always seems to wake Kendra up, so he avoids it completely but hefting himself up. He leaves his coat, heavy with the smell of smoke and sweat, flung over the bannister. He’ll wash it tomorrow, wash away the nights’ activities – he doesn’t bring his prizes home with him, because it means less fights, but he will spend the night thinking about the adrenaline, the smell of fire in his nostrils, the glitter of jewels – but for now, he makes his way to his bed.

The lights are on but dimmed, he can see that from under the door, and when he steps in, everything is still. There are lumps on the bed, that rise and fall with their breathing, and Mick is grateful for their comfort.

He’s stripping to his boxers, his jeans around his ankles when someone stirs and a head rises from beneath the sheets. Ray.

“Mick?” he rasps, and rubs a hand over his one eye, squints at him with the other.

Mick steps out of his jeans. “Yeah pretty, it’s me.”

Ray hums. “What time is it?”

When he’d left the bank, it had been past 3. He’d promised to be back by 2. He answers, “Late.” He pauses and then says, “You should sleep.”

Ray bobs his head in agreement, and is already slipping back down, down into the pillows. “Join us.”

The dip in the bed the movement makes has Kendra rolling into him. She’s makes a noise, a mumble of words, incoherent with sleep, and Ray makes a similar noise back. She puts her back into his collarbone and snuffles.

Mick sleeps bare, and leaves everything in a pile on the floor. No doubt someone will bitch at him about it later, but right now, he just wants to be with them. He presses himself up against Kendra’s back, and her eyes open briefly, beautiful in their darkness, to look at him.

She murmurs his name, moves her hand languidly to touch his chest. He can’t feel it – the burns on his chest have given him significant nerve damage, so it has to hurt to feel, but this is enough.

In the darkness, he feels safe to lift her hand and kiss the fingertips.

Ray is still watching him over Kendra’s curls, his face buried in there. He looks softer there, comfortable and wonderful. He flings an arm over Kendra’s waist, and presses his palm into Mick’s lower stomach. That he can feel, and even with the warmth of the duvet around him, he shivers.

Mick slides a leg forward and slots it between Kendra’s thighs and Ray’s legs. He curls his toes into the flesh – he’s always warm. So, warm. Ray presses his legs together to keep him there.

Mick slides his thumb across the back of Ray’s hand. “Sleep now Haircut.”

It doesn’t take long for Ray to listen to him, and he follows soon after. He’d never known that he could sleep so well, until he had found himself amongst them. 

-

Mick gives her a diamond necklace for her birthday, and Kendra narrows her eyes at him suspiciously. He doesn’t even try to look innocent.

“Is this legit?” she asks.

“Of course,” he confirms.

“Not stolen?”

“Not this time.”

“Not brought with stolen money?”

“That’s debatable.”

She stares at him for a little while longer, and then the demeanour cracks, and she smiles at him. “Put it on me?”

It sits elegantly on her neck. The chain is delicate and silver, and in the middle of the twisted penchant is a cluster of diamonds. Real. He could always tell at a look. Cost a fortune, but it was someone else’s fortune so Mick found an extra sense of satisfaction when he saw it upon his girl’s neck.

“It suits you,” Ray beams, slides one arm around Mick’s shoulder and drops a sloppy kiss on the corner of Mick’s mouth. “Well done Mick.”

It feels affectionate, and affection still makes Mick feel itchy. So he huffs, shoves his hands into his pockets. “Figured it would look good to fuck you with nothing but that.”

Sex. That’s something he’s good at.

Kendra is running the chain between her fingers and she grins at him. She has this look in her eyes that is far too knowing for Mick’s tastes, but she was always like that. He’d gotten used to it. She tilted her head as if considering.

“We have dinner reservations at seven,” Ray reminds them weakly. He licks his lips, and shifts like he’s squeezing his legs together and Mick knows that he’s thinking about it too.

Mick makes a glance at the clock. “We got an hour.”

“Guess you boys better make it quick then,” Kendra says coyly.

They’re half an hour late for their dinner, and Ray has to drop his family name far too many times to make up for it, but Mick is far too pleased with the ache when he sits down to care. 

-

Mick’s eyes dart from the hockey game to Ray, and lingers there. The man is unaware, talking about some blueprint he needs to finish and what it could mean for his suit, and maybe even the heat gun if he can configure it properly. Whilst Mick usually tries to make an effort to at least pretend he’s listening, he doesn’t then.

“Is that my shirt?” he interrupts.

Ray stops mid-sentence, glances down at himself and to Mick, looking guilty. “Do you…want me to take it off?”

Mick makes an abortive head gesture, tears his eyes away and tries to look nonchalant despite the beating in his chest. There was something about Ray wearing his clothes that just – “Nah,” he says, “Just wondering is all. Looks good on you.”

Ray’s smile is blinding, so Mick doesn’t look at it, but he can feel it against the side of his face. He pretends he doesn’t though.

When Ray comes back to him, hours later, still wearing his shirt, Mick tucks him under his arm and holds him there. He’s never had a lot of things that he would consider his, but Ray in his clothes looked like he might be. 

-

She bites his neck, and he lets himself be marked. He’s always been covered in scars – severe like the burns that etched into his flesh and left it sore looking, or mild, like the nicks from blades or bullets that just never healed properly. They were his story, his war wounds, a story of the things he had experienced.

He hated and loved them in equal measure.

When Kendra put her teeth to him, it felt like the fire that peeled away his skin and left him raw. He wishes her claim would stay with him like fire did. 

-

He keens and moans, and Mick works him harder, harder. Ray always got loud when his cheeks are spread and a tongue is pressed to his rim, and Mick is always happy to exploit that. Not that it needed exploiting. He’d been watching Ray bent over his workshop desk, trying to find the best way to approach this new upgrade, when the thought came to him. He’d told Ray he wanted to lick him open, and the man had stilled, gone pink in the cheeks and tented his pants.

Mick was lucky to get him to the living room before he’d dropped and spread himself.

He didn’t know how much time had passed – the clock was on the wall behind him, and he wasn’t going to move to find out – but he guessed enough from the ache in his jaw. The sound of a car pulling up in the driveway was just another sign.

He pulled away then, licked a trail down Ray’s taint. “Can you hear that?” he rumbled, “Priestess is home. Wanna give her a show?”

Mick flicks his tongue between his balls, just to watch the way they jump before he moves back to his hole, lapped at the edges. Ray moaned into his fist, and Mick makes a grab for it, makes him put his hand down. “Uh-huh, let it out pretty. Let it all out.”

Ray obliged, and tightened his hold on one of Kendra’s favourite throw pillows to anchor himself.

A dangle of keys and the shutting of a door. Mick drags his teeth across the puckered hole and Ray’s whole body shakes when he lets out a strangled noise.

“You couldn’t have waited?” Kendra muses. He pulls away just so that he can see her face, although the way that Ray makes an unhappy noise and tries to rock back onto him is something of a treat. It’s a distraction, one that he has to take in before he looks back at Kendra.

She’s fiddling with the strap of her bag as she watches them, eyes growing darker by the moment. She likes Ray like this more than any of them.

“Pretty’s begging for it. I ain’t cruel,” Mick informs her, and dips his head again, drags his tongue slow, too slow, and Ray sobs.

“What do you think Ray?” she says, “Is Micky being mean to you?”

“I-“Ray starts, but Mick pulls the edges of his rim between his teeth and he chokes on the words. Mick rubs a hand over the swell of his arse comfortingly.

Kendra makes a comforting noise, and Mick can just see her approach. Slow steps, removes her bag first, and then her top, her bra until she’s as bare on top as Ray is all over. She touches the flush on his cheek, strokes it gently.

“You look so pretty Ray,” she tells him, and Ray stutters over his thank you. Always polite. She continues, “Do you want to know how you could look prettier?”

Ray cannot answer, not when Mick finally puts his tongue inside, feels him flutter around the tip, but he does manage a nod.

“If your lips are wet with me,” she tells him, and Mick grunts pleased into Ray’s hole. “Would you like that baby?”

Mick curls his tongue, and Ray shudders, cannot answer. Mick pulls back slowly, licks his lips, and then smacks his hands down on that ass to watch it shake, listens to Ray yelp. “Our lady asked you a question.”

“Yes, yes yes, yes,” a chant of agreement, words slurring at the edges.

Mick flips him onto his back against the sofa cushions, and pushes his legs to his shoulders. Ray holds them without being told to, reveals all of himself to Mick, and fuck, he rubs at his dick through his trousers just to lift some of the pressure.

Kendra is flicking the button on her jeans open. “Are you going to fuck him Micky?”

Mick ponders the idea. He does, he really does, but there’s something about making him cum from just a tongue at his ass that’s appealing (he’s done it before, and let Mick paint him in his cum). Ray makes a noise and then pleads. “Yes, yes, please, oh god Mick, just – please.”

“How can I refuse a request like that?” he comments, and slides his thumb across that hole. “You want me to cum in you?”

Looking between his legs, Ray whimpers and nods and watches him with wide imploring eyes. Like he thinks Mick will refuse. He isn’t an idiot.

Kendra slides her legs over Ray’s shoulders, blocks his face from Mick’s view but leaves her ass for his inspection. She says, “I’d like to see that,” and who is Mick to disappoint? 

-

It had been a long day – too many close calls and one of those encounters like reminds them all that they’re not just _RayMickKendra_ in these lives. They were the Atom, Heatwave and Hawkgirl. They were heroes and villains.

Mick lies between the two of them, eyes stuck on a point in the ceiling. He can’t sleep – none of them can. He can feel this strange sensation of finality and he wonders whether this is really it. Was this the push that they needed to realise that they just couldn’t work?

His throat tightened and he had to close his eyes because keeping them open hurt too much. Fucking weak. He curses himself for letting himself get this attached. Things were better before.

Except that’s a lie. Because the last eight months had been the best of his life.

Fuck, he didn’t want to lose them.

It was Ray that said it first, because of course it was. He’d always been free with his feelings, far more than him or Kendra. Mick felt the bed move beside him, felt the foot touch his own and then – “I love you. Both of you.”

A sharp breath beside him. Kendra spoke, “I don’t want to lose either of you _.” I love you with all of me._

It was his turn, Mick knew that. He breathes heavily through his nose and rolls his lips. “I ain’t ready for his to be over.” _I love you more than anything._

 

**Author's Note:**

> [hit me up on tumblr!](http://gladers.co.vu)


End file.
